


Mrs. Jefferson

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Teasing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: “Another hour and you’ll be Mrs. Jefferson.”Martha smiled, looking down and blushing, “Shut up.”





	Mrs. Jefferson

“Martha _Wayles_ ,” Dolley said teasingly as she entered the back room, carrying with her a fresh set of bobby pins and the correct lipstick (Martha had grabbed the wrong one). Martha met her eye from the mirror and gave her a smile, which Dolley returned happily.

“Not for much longer,” she said, turning to take the lipstick and facing the mirror again.

“I know,” Dolley said excitedly, “Another hour and you’ll be Mrs. Jefferson.”

Martha smiled, looking down and blushing, “Shut up.” she said, still smiling and flushed, and Dolley nudged her; Martha shoved her back playfully, “Shut up! Give yourself time; another year and you’ll be _Mrs. Madison!”_

“Shut up!” Dolley said, blushing bright red and shoving Martha harder, “We’re not even dating!”

“You’re gonna be!” Martha argued.

“Be quiet! This is your wedding! Focus on your own relationship!” she insisted, and Martha rolled her eyes.

“You’re so stubborn.” she said, going back to focusing on her makeup.

“I’m cautious.” Dolley said, sitting down on the sofa and watching her friend finish her makeup, “You look perfect.”

“Good,” Martha said, “I’ve been planning this damn wedding for months; if my makeup of all things wasn’t perfect I would never forgive myself.” she finished with her lipstick and set it in her bag; there was a stretch of silence, “and you know James wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Dolley pursed her lips, “You said the same thing about John.”

“Okay, yes, I admit I was horribly off with that one.” Martha said, “But, I have known James for a while now. Thomas has known him _forever,_ just ask him and he will tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Dolley asked.

“That he’s a _dork_ and he’s _into you.”_ Martha said, turning around to face her.

“I agree with the dork part.” Dolley said cheerfully, “The into me thing, though, the verdict is still out on that. And even if it wasn’t, I still don’t know if I’m into him.”

“Doll.” Martha said seriously, “I caught you staring at his ass, like, four times last night.”

 _“Okay,”_ Dolley said, “That proves _nothing._ Maybe his ass just looks good in a suit.”

“You know, I actually didn’t look, so you’ll have to tell me.” Martha said knowingly.

Dolley blushed, “Get ready for your wedding.”

“You’re a dork.” Martha said, turning back to the mirror, “Help me pin the hair in the back?” she asked, referring to the back of her head where multiple wisps of hair were escaping from her updo.

“Yes ma’am.” Dolley said playfully, standing back up and grabbing the bobby pins.

They were both quiet for a minute, until Martha said, “Have you talked today?”

“Huh?”

“You and James.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. When we got to the venue.”

“And?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“It’s my wedding day! Indulge me!”

“Fine,” Dolley rolled her eyes, “He asked me to remind him what order we go out. I told him it was Thomas first, then me and him, then Adrienne and Laf, and then you and your dad.”

“I see. Anything else?”

“I told him he looked nice.”

“Ooh. What did he say?”

“He said thanks.”

“Did he blush?”

“I don’t know! He has dark skin, I couldn’t tell!”

“Did he _look_ like he was flustered?”

“I wasn’t checking!”

“Was he with Thomas?”

“Yeah.”

“Why couldn't he ask _Thomas_ to remind him how the ceremony went?”

“I’m sure Thomas is stressed enough as is and doesn’t need to know his Best Man forgot when he was walking!”

“I’m sure he was just looking for a reason to talk to you.”

“I’m sure you’re dumb.” Dolley paused, “Your hair is pinned. Let’s put your dress on and then I’m _leaving.”_

“To go talk to James?”

“You talk about James more than I do!”

“Do you wanna talk about him?”

“Not right now! It’s your wedding day! Don’t you have anything else to focus on?!”

Martha sighed, “I have a billion things I could be stressing about, Doll. I’m trying not to think about it right this second. I can decide to be stressed out of my mind on my wedding day or I could bug you about James up until we’re walking down the aisle and then I don’t have anything else to worry about because it’s happening.”

Dolley sighed, then after a second she said, “I guess his ass looks pretty nice in a suit.”

Martha laughed, “Dolley, you are such a good friend, you’re a beautiful, talented, brilliant, powerful musk-ox.”

Dolley snorted, “Thank you?”

“You’re perfect.” Martha said, “And I know you and James would be so cute. And I definitely think you guys should date because I’ve hung out with him before and I get good guy vibes from him. Like, actual good guy vibes. Not artificial good guy vibes. He’s a sweetie. All he ever wears is sweaters.”

Dolley looked down, “That is kinda cute.”

Martha nudged her, “Hang out with him after the ceremony. He’s not very close with Laf, you’re the only person he’s gonna wanna talk to besides Thomas, and Thomas will be busy with me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dolley said, “I’ll talk to him.”

“You should dance with him.” Martha continued.

“Okay, that’s a bit much.” Dolley said.

“One dance!” Martha insisted, “It can be a little one! I will fight you on this.”

“I’m sure your guests would love to see you fight your Maid of Honor in your wedding dress.” Dolley said.

“Speaking of that,” Martha said, turning around, “I should put that on.” she paused, “where is Adrienne?”

“She was in the front hall the last time I saw her,” Dolley told her, “Do you want me to go get her?”

“Yes please.” Martha said, “I would just prefer to have everyone in one place. Make sure Thomas and James and Laf are all in one place. And please tell my dad to come wait by the door.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dolley said, leaving Martha on her own to change.


End file.
